shelby's admirer part 6
by hgfan
Summary: read


SHELBY'S ADMIRER...PART 6  
*~* hi! i hope you are enjoying this story, please keep reviewing :)*~*  
*****************************************************************************  
  
*~* THE NEXT MORNING DAZIY VISITS SHELBY TO HAVE BREAKFAST WITH HER*~*  
  
DAIZY-hey shelb(walking in) i brought you breakfast!  
  
SHELBY-(looking tired) oh thanx you can just put it over there(she points to her nightstand)  
  
DAIZY-actually, i was hoping i can join you. you know i need i break from the rest of our disfunctional group(smiles)  
  
SHELBY-oh, ok sure i guess  
  
DAIZY-so how do you feel?  
  
SHELBY- dirty and embarassed!!  
  
DAIZY-why do you feel dirty when justin didn't touch you?  
  
SHELBY- (sighs) its hard to explain(thinking)i guess just because of my past and everything! its like i wanted to stop him, but i kept getting all these flashbacks from my past. and then i get nightmares where i see scott and he tells me how much i hurt him.I'm so confused daiz!  
  
DAIZY- shelby you didn't hurt scott ok! all he wants to do is be with you and he can't understand why you don't wanna be with him! i think you really need to talk to him about all of this!  
  
SHELBY-(sighs) yeah i guess your right  
  
DAIZY- so do you want me to send him in cause hes waiting to see youu! (shelby nods and her and daizy hug! then daizy walks out and scott walks in)  
  
SCOTT-hey(smiles) how are you?  
  
SHELBY- better i guess(scott comes and sits next to her)  
  
SCOTT-so did peter tell you that they caught justin? (shelby nods) peter says that when you are up to it you have to tell the police what happened!  
  
SHELBY-(sighs) i don't think i will ever be up to it!  
  
SCOTT- don't worry shel,i'm here for you  
  
SHELBY-(starting to sob) no scott, we can't be together, because....because i love you to much to uurt you agin!  
  
SCOTT- shelb i don't understand?  
  
SHELBY-(wipes her tears) my whole life i have hurt everyone i cared about! when i started drugs i hurt my mom and dad, when i ran away and lived on the streets i hurt jess and i dont want to hurt you too!  
  
SCOTT-(grabbing shelby's hand) listen to me! the only way you are hurting me is by not letting us be together!! we can overcome anything, our past, present, as long as we are together!  
  
SHELBY-(crying) i'm so sorry scott. i only want you! i love you so much!  
  
SCOTT-shhh(stroking shelby's hair) its alright now, i love you too!(they hug and chat for awhile longer and then shelby falls asleep)  
********************************************************  
  
*~*THE NEXT MORNING SHELBY MOVES BACK IN WITH THE CLIFFHANGER GIRLS AND GOES TO THE POLICE STATION WITH PETER AND SCOTT*~*  
  
PETER- are you sure your up for this now?(asking shelby)  
  
SHELBY- yea, as ready as i'll ever be!  
  
OFFICER- shelby? we are ready for you!  
  
SCOTT- (looking at shelby) dont worry i'll be right here( he gives her a kiss on the cheek)  
  
PETER- just tell the truth shelb alright?  
  
SHELBY- yup( she follows the officer into the room to be questioned)  
  
OFFICER- ok shelby can you tell me what happened the other night?  
  
SHELBY- yes, we went on an overnight and me and my boyfriend got into an arguement! i went in the woods to be alone when justin came out of nowhere! i told him that i wanted to be alone and when he said no then i got up to go back to the campsite!(takes a deep breath)next he grabbed my arm and i told him to let go cause he was hurting me, when he didn't let go i started to scream(starts to cry)  
  
OFFICER- i know this is hard for you but you are really helping me by telling me what happened!  
  
SHELBY-(continues)he told me to shut up and that it would only take a minute but i just kept screaming for help! i was so scared. then he pushed me backwards and i fell. the next thing i remember was waking up at horizon in my bra and panties! but they told me that he didnt you know.....rape me!  
  
OFFICER- thats right shelby, you were very lucky! well thank you very much, you helped us out alot!(shakes shelby's hand)  
  
SHELBY-am i all done now?( the officer nods and shelby walks out)  
  
PETER- are you ok?(talking to shelby,shelby nods and scott goes and hugs her)  
  
SCOTT-(wispers) its all over now!  
********************************************************  
*~* THEY ALL ARRIVE BACK AT HORIZON IN TIME FOR LUNCH*~*  
  
AUGGIE-hey shel, its good to see you ok  
  
SHELBY- thanks augg(smiles and sits down next to scott)  
  
DAIZY- so how was it?  
  
SHELBY- it was alrite i guess, im glad it is all over with!  
  
DAVID- well i'm just glad that that kid justin isnt coming back, he was a jerk!  
  
EZRA- yea i dont think we will be going on an overnight for quite some time(everyone laughs and continues eating) 


End file.
